The Liar's Paradox
by Neko-Aku-Chan
Summary: Super Junior Fic! KangTeuk. When one young man remembers how it feels to lose those he loved the most in a twisted grotesque game, there is only one thing left to do; to find the liar, and restart the game.
1. Welcome!

**Hello again :) This is my first KPOP fic ever.  
The story is a Super Junior fic inspired by a creepy and weird dream I had about SuJu and by the lovely musician Emilie Autumn whom I was listening to when I wrote this.**  
**Hope you'll enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior. They belong to themselves. Now on with the story!  
**

Welcome Welcome!  
Welcome, to my world full of liars!  
Let me entertain you to your fullest!  
How do like your liars?  
Cute?  
Funny?  
Happy?  
Smiley?  
Lovey Dovey?

.  
.

Dead?

Come in come in! There is plenty of room for all of you!  
Let us play my favourite game!  
Let's play…

**THE LIAR'S PARADOX.**

Who is the liar?


	2. Prologue

It was a lovely late night in the streets of Seoul. The roads were almost empty except for a few cars of travelers and late workers. The shops were just closing their doors and shutting off the lights. Couples taking a stroll around the parks were heading home. The sky, full of bright stars, and a light breeze that ruffled one young man's hair as he walked out from a brightly lighted bar, its neon sign "Diamond Glass" flashing on and off in the almost vacant street. The door shut behind him, cutting off the sound of laughter and music. He stumbled down the steps, trying to keep his balance without much success.

An Ahjussi passed the young man and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Young people these days. Think they can drink more than they can handle. This .guy stank like a barrel of old alcohol. He started moving down the road, when he suddenly heard a soft voice calling loudly out to him  
"Ahjussi~! Are you OKkkkkkk (Gwaenchanayo)? Do you neeeed help?"  
He turned around and saw the drunken man waving at him, hardly standing stable on his own two feet. "Ahjussssiiii~", He heard again.  
"No No, I'm fine." He answered and started turning around.  
"Ah… OK… Be safffeee~" The drunk man slurred and sat down on the steps with a 'thunk' and closed his eyes, his blond bangs shading them.  
The old man sighed and shook his head slowly. He turned slightly around and called over his shoulder. "Yah! Make sure you call someone to pick you up! Don't drive! Araso?"  
He turned back and went on his way. This time not waiting for the drunk's reply.  
The drunk blinked twice as the words of the old man processed through his mind.

Call someone…?

A light post started flickering. On and off, on and off, until it died, leaving the man sitting on the steps shadowed. He snorted a laugh.

There is no one to call.


	3. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 1: "Let the Games Begin"**

_November 13. 3 Years ago._

"...Kangin… Kangin… Wake up"  
It was 7 in the morning, late autumn. A small bird chirped outside the window. The open white curtains gave way to the bright rays of morning sunshine, that spread all over the white bed which belonged to the two young men who were lying in it. The soft fluffy sheets entangled between them as the blonde man tried waking his black-haired lover, shaking his strong muscled shoulder and whispering his name over and over, the latter only snuggling closer to him in .reply  
"Hmm… Five more minutes love…" He heard, and suddenly gave a small yelp as the man behind him holds him even tighter to his chest, spooning him.  
"I can't breathe you Babo! Let-me-go! We need to go for a rehearsal today!"  
Kangin released him slowly and opened his eyes.  
"Leeteukie…"  
Leeteuk sighted, closing his eyes in annoyance. Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. He untangled himself from Kangin's arms and sat up. As much as he wanted to stay all day in bed with his lover -especially after seeing him sprawled all over the bed with his sexy chest rising and falling slowly and the way his dark brown chocolate eyes were looking at him- they had a busy schedule today, and the manager will not tolerant them being late. "Yes love, it's me. Now get your ass out of bed so I can go and wake up the others."  
"Awww come one Teukie! I just came back two weeks ago from my 3 months MC performance overseas. We hardly had time to be together!" He said with a .pout  
.I know, but we don't have time for this now!" Leeteuk said and started getting out of bed, pulling the covers off with him"  
"?He was stopped by Kangin's firm hold on his forearm. "Wait! When are we supposed to be there  
"An hour and a half."  
The pout vanished quickly as a smirk started forming on Kangin's face, slowly growing as he calculated the time it would take to wake everyone up and get to the dance studio. Leeteuk almost shivered, knowing exactly what was going through his lover's mind. "Love, we don't have-"  
"So technically, we have about 20 minutes!"  
"Wait, what? No Kan-" But before he could complete his sentence, he was flying straight back onto the bed on his back with force. "What the hell! Ka-"  
A pair of hungry lips crashed into his, cutting him off as Kangin fiercely shoved his sleek tongue into his hot mouth, tasting and exploring every aspect and corner he could reach, caressing his tongue as he did so. Kangin moved on top of him, never breaking the kiss as he slowly moved his large hands up and down Leeteuk's flush body. One hand stopped on his chest and draw circles around the brown nipple, teasing and playing and making the man beneath him squirm.  
"Mhmm… Kangin…" Leeteuk moaned into the kiss, his hands clutching his lover's firm shoulders, nails digging into the soft flesh. His lover smirked and left his soft pink lips alone, trailing kisses all over his chin and neck, his right hand now tweaking and playing with the nipple itself as his other hand moved to rest on Leeteuk's member through the thin cloth.  
Leeteuk gasped at the touch on his member, making him grind into the warm hand, all thoughts of being late escaping his mind to instead focus on controlling the volume of his moans. The hand started moving and rubbing upwards and downwards in a steady pace, His lips now closing on a nipple, sucking and licking like a new-born baby.  
"Nghhh! Kangin… Please… Please…"  
"Please what love?" He asked with a purr, his hand still stroking the now growing erection.  
"I need… I want…"  
"What? Need what?"  
Leeteuk let out a frustrated sound and pulled Kangin's face up to him with force. "Fuck me already you teaser!" He whispered with lust and took his hand and shoved it into the thin pants around his slim waist.  
"Huh… You are so impatient Teukie hahaha…" He chuckled and after another frustrated sound and a glare from his flushed lover, he devoured his mouth once again and caught hold of the hard length, stroking it up and down and speeding the pace. Quicker and quicker, the pace became fierce with need, making Leeteuk grind and jerk his lower body to connect with his lover's hand harder. "Kangin~ Oh God Kangin… Mmmhnnm! More…"  
The grinding became harder and faster, the hand's movement even stronger, squeezing the length several times. The tight feeling in his stomach became tighter and tighter.  
"Fuck! I need to… Love I need to…"  
"Need to what?"  
"Arrghhh! I'm about to…" Leeteuk arched his back in pleasure.  
Kangin lowered his head into the soft ear and bit the lobe gently, and moved his left hand onto the bed to support himself.  
After a few more minutes of lust and pleasure, and with a loud moan and grunt that escaped his lips, Leeteuk release himself into his hand, arching his back even further into the hand. Kangin rolled over and lay down, both wide-eyed and breathing fast, Kangin more of excitement, but he knew that they really don't have any more time.  
He cupped Leeteuk's face and gave his a small kiss before getting up towards the shower.  
"Get up angel. We have to get ready or the manager will bite our asses."  
"Huh?" Was said angel's answer, still dazed over his orgasm, "Manager? Wha-AHHHHAAA! THE REHEARSAL! THE MEMBERS! LATE!" He screamed and rushed to wake up the rest of the members.  
Kangin chuckled and started getting ready.

~*~*~ AFTER REHEARSAL~*~*~

"Hyung! Come on! We're packed and ready to go back home. The other van already came and everyone is waiting for you."  
"I'm coming I'm coming." Mumbled Leeteuk and tied his shoelace. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Ryeowookie".  
He picked up his stuff and water bottle and walked outside into the cool evening air to see everyone getting into the two black vans.  
They all sat and tied their seatbelts; the vans moved out and made their way back to the dorms.  
The other members started falling asleep one by one, yet as Leeteuk started fighting the sleepy feeling that washed him, he couldn't help but wait. There was something he wanted to make sure of before.  
"Kanginie?" He glanced up to make sure the other was awake.  
"Hmm? What is it Love?" Kangin put his arm around him and hugged him close.  
"Remember the Ferris wheel we passed when we came here this morning?"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"Well…" He chewed his lip a bit, as if he wasn't sure if he should say what was on his mind, "When we have some time, maybe we can go and ride on it? I know you don't really like them, but I really want to. Only the two of us."  
Kangin stared at him in wonder at the request. _Oh well, what harm can it cause_? He thought and replied "Sure, why not?"  
"?Really?" Leeteuk jumped slightly at the surprising agreement, "Promise"  
"I promise. Now go to sleep. You're tired and I want to have some fun when we get home" He whispered in reply.  
Leeteuk smiled happily and settled into his lover's hug, nuzzling his neck and quickly fell asleep.  
Kangin Looked down and sighted. Yes, he will keep his promise to ride the Ferris wheel; he just needed to make sure the other members won't come with them.


End file.
